pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Veccavia
__NOEDITSECTION__ “A sea captain told me about some island called Veccavi, where the women run everything and the men are slaves. Did you ever hear of such a thing?" - A Red Brotherhood Agent Introduction The Veccavian Empire emphasizes the power of women. As such, their liege and all their noble troops are all female, while the men serve as the expendable foot troops. Boadice's sister is the current ruler of Veccavia, after usurping Boadice from her rightful position. The revolution is known as the Rattle of the Snakes. Veccavians have a unique culture as compared to many others. While it is not unusual to see female warriors in battle, it is unusual to see females leading the male warriors into battle. The veccavians have a policy of gelding men before placing them into their army. This is similar to an ancient practice of castrating male servants before allowing them to serve in a noble court or family. It is a sign of dominance, and also to prevent them from fooling around. It is notable to see the female warriors as cavalry, guards, knights and archers. They are equipped with mounts, good armor and weapons. In stark contrast, the male warriors are poorly armed and armored. They are given flimsy wooden shields for protection and poorly crafted spears and axes to fight with, and are the front-line infantry unit. The exception is the Veccavia Uncut, ungelded men who don well-crafted arms and armor, serving as an exclusive elite heavy infantry regiment in Verante Kruus's personal warband. However, a few enlisted in the Veccavian Renegades as well. Their faction color is lightgreen. If you are looking for Veccavi gear, be aware that most of it is very hard to find, as the only way to "farm" for it is hunting down Veccavi parties, which, similarly to Barclay or Melitine groups, do not spawn very regularly compared to other factions. Troops Note: Since 3.9: * Veccavi Queens Guard is no longer upgraded from Veccavi Knight. * Krom Guard can now be upgraded from Kral Guard. * Veccavi Queen Guard renamed to Veccavi Bloodsworn Guard. * Veccavi Royal Archer renamed to Veccavi Sentinel. Note: Maiden Warder can be upgraded to Veccavi Man Hunter for 20d, so hiring the basic Maiden units in taverns is a quick way to obtain a large number of Veccavi female units. Veccavi Man Hunters are tagged as Mercenaries, and they will appear in taverns (in packs ranging from 2 to 9) hoping to be recruited, but this tag doubles their wages. This penalty is removed once the troop is upgraded. Veccavi Uncut and Veccavi Bloodsworn Guard are elite troops and can't be obtained nor seen with ease. To obtain the first, you may gamble with Ramun the Slave Trader or obtain them from Boadice when sending her to gather Right to rule. For the second, you can obtain them as well from Boadice (from either sending her to gather Right to rule or to recruit troops) or through the Heartbeat Problem 14 (see below). Veccavi troops are relatively weak at the basic levels, but get progressively far more powerful as they upgrade. The main strength of the Veccavi lies in their female line, with the males providing essentially the infantry fodder for their armies. Veccavi Sentinels are decent foot archers that compare favorably to the longbowmen of Sarleon, but are outmatched by better archers from the D'Shar and Ravenstern. Veccavi Companions are very good light cavalry, with Knights acting as medium shock cavalry and the heavy Bloodsworn Guards able to rampage through most enemy formations easily. The male line of the Veccavi is frankly not that worth picking up unless you are need of troops. The exception to this would be the Veccavi Uncut, which are terrifyingly strong up close. All Veccavi units can be obtained through rescuing them from a prisoner stack, except for the Veccavi Bloodsworn Guard and the Veccavia Uncut, the latter of which can only be found in Toblik and Verante's armies. Since 3.9, the player can receive Bloodsworn Guards by asking Boadice for troops each week, and can also receive the Uncut by gambling with Ramun the Slave Trader. Boadice will recruit Veccavi and maiden troops if she is made a vassal (to see her template, check her page). Spawns They can occasionally be seen as a wandering smaller army called the "Daughters of Persinoe". This army contains: * 4-8 Veccavi Bloodsworn Guard * 20-40 Veccavi Knight * 20-50 Veccavi Companion * 20-50 Veccavi Sentinel * 50-100 Veccavia Kral Guard * 50-100 Veccavia Krom Guard Verante Kruus commands "The Renegade Witch Hunt", an army sent by Veccavia's Queen, Eleanor (Boadice's sister) whose purpose is to capture Veccavia's most wanted fugitive, dead or alive. But when appearing in Pendor, the mistrust with the other factions will make this army hostile to them all, except for the Order of the Falcon and the Lady Valkyries Sisterhood, where they are allies. The last veccavian influence in Pendor is The Veccavian Renegades, a mercenary company leaded by Toblik that leads a warband that escaped from Veccavia, the female oppression and male injustices. He was surprised to see more injustice in Pendor, as women are treated no better than men in Veccavia. He wants justice over all, but he chose to remain in Pendor and not go back to Veccavia to protect the soldiers who followed him. Some female warriors are in his army too as they believe in justice and Toblik's ideals. Relations Veccavi doesn't have any alliances with anyone and they are a lesser Hateful faction. They are neutral to all Knighthood Orders except for Order of the Lion and Order of Eventide, both being at odds with Veccavia. They have wary (-10) relations with the 5 major kingdoms and 'the player. ' They are allied to the Order of the Falcon and the Valkyries Sisterhood as these are orders leaded by women, so Veccavia found these orders trustworthy. Companions Boadice is a noble Companion from Veccavia, and upon making her vassal, she will train mostly Veccavi troops, combined with some Maidens (to see her special template, check her page). Upon sending her to gather Right to rule, he will bring Veccavian troops. Also, when the player asks her for troops (player can ask once a week to any companion), she will bring in Veccavian troops. To know more about this, check here. Mercenaries The Heartbeat Problem 14 will grant the player the chance to gain a large of troops from 6 different minor factions, one of these being Barclay. If player pays 10k, he gets: Kral Guard: 50-80. Companion: 10 to 40. Knight: 5-15. Bloodsworn Guard: 1-4. If player pays 12k, he may get (else, the one above): Kral Guard: 60-90. Companion: 12 to 70. Knight: 10-20. Bloodsworn Guard: 1-6. Lore Veccavi society follows a simple caste division: all women are free and considered full citizens of the nation, while all men are naturally inferior in strength, intellect and potential, thus being automatically declared slaves when born. Veccavi scholars had very good arguments for such a system, but the underlying philosophy was lost and no one really cared to revive it. Ravenspear research suggests that the ancient civilization on which Veccavia has being built was based on a much more complex caste system, which at some point became extremely violent against women, leading to a widespread rebellion of the women warriors and subsequent inversion of values. Veccavia is ruled by a Queen, who usually only ratifies the decrees discussed among a loyal council. Legally, there are no marriages. Men are essentially slaves who serve the purpose of fighting, breeding, and doing heavy tasks, but nothing else. Veccavi nobles, wishing to birth stronger daughters, often make deals with warriors of Mettenheim - their neighboring island -, agreeing that any daughter born of the relation will stay in Veccavia and receive the best education, and any son will be returned to Mettenheim without harm. Deals of this kind are so common that they have an official name and are encouraged by the queen: "convenience encounter". Veccavia is by far the most supremacist nation around. Being an island with small population, small army and unorthodox society for the rest of the world's standards, Veccavi society is obsessed with breeding, training and education programs. Sending a daughter to study in Veccavia is a dream of many Fierdsvain nobles. Disabled or otherwise weak girls are executed unceremoniously after birth, and diseases that lead to debilitating or permanent damage are fought against vigorously by the physician elite. In fact, they have even discovered a way to prevent some diseases before one is ever afflicted. If any discoveries in genetics are ever made in the region, it will happen firstly in Veccavia. As a side note, the Queen's family is the only one in which no birth defect or execution due to imperfection has been ever registered. Regular Veccavi warriors enlist for a 3-year round in the army, followed by 12 months leave for compulsory pregnancy. After the initial 3 months, the child is sent to the education grounds and the mother is free to return to the royal army. Despite having a somewhat communitary concept of parenthood, all children are tracked and have their parents registered, in order to allow study of superior breeding couples. Just as Mettenheim has the Forlorn Hope, Veccavia has the Queensguard (in fact, both cultures share some similarities). Older Veccavi knights, no longer able to bear children and thus to contribute to the betterment of the society, are allowed to enlist in the royal army for permanent service. The continuous training and absence of the maternity leave makes them exceptional fighters. Most of the royal archers are the warriors still in their fertile age, which is why they are assigned as ranged troops, thus staying far from direct harm. Veccavian spy network is composed mainly of prostitutes liberated in raids and invasions. Many of the prostitutes in Pendor, Barclay and Amala are actually members of Black Rose Sisterhood, an order of convicted Veccavi or liberated foreign prostitutes, who pass on to the queen all secrets heard during their work hours. So deep is Veccavi indoctrination that even convicted citizens sent to Pendor refuse to escape and become refugees. Veccavia is also the only nation to use the Lunar calendar and base their months on cycles of 28 days. Category:Veccavia Category:Minor Factions Category:Troop trees